delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity
'Appearance' Height: '''Average Mobian height '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Pastel purple '''Markings: '''Has three sets of three dots in his skin color. One set on his collar bone, one set on his let and another set on his back. '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shape with sky blue eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Most dreads are on the medioum length size and jsut go straight done, has a row of dreads that slowly stick up to one side '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics: '''Cybernetic arms which enchant strenght, has plasma canons in the palms, can pretty much smash everything with them '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a sleeveless blue jacket, boots, a belt over his jacket and a set of dog tags 'Personality' Likes *Weapons *Cooking Dislikes *People poking fun at him *Dirt and dust Fav drink: '''Scotch '''Fav food: Soufflé Personality: Gravity is best said to be vain and not a little either. Nine out of the ten times he ahs free time it's spend repainting his cybernetics or fidgetting with his hair. He has a bit of a cleaning streak and hates to be in dirty places. It makes him flip and not a little either. For this reason the room he stays in tends to be the cleanest one around purely due to his need to keep things clean. Before he did gain any rank at all he was a cleaner for the obvious reason. But also because of him being a passivist. Refusing to fight if he knows there are other ways to handle the situation. Te reason why he didn't get into the political branch of things is because how easily he gets frustrated with people. Being easily frustrated and being such a passivist tends to isolate him quite a bit in the legion. Meaning he never really made all that much friends. He does has an aggresion streak and will snap at people if they are being idiots without worrying about the consequennces because he knows they will be there whether he likes that fact or not. He is obidient though and if given orders will listen. Maybe with a snarky comment or two but he will bow his head and do as told 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Can break just about any surface *Needs no weapons to shoot Weaknesses: *Really not the best of fighters 'History' *Born to a medium wealth family within the legion *Was clear early on he would enver function well as a fighter *Didn't enroll into school and thus ended without rank *To at least be 'usefull' *Became a cleaner *Lost his arms during the Forst/Flame legion war *Recieved his cybernetic ones *No longer was quite able to keep on cleaning *Ended up being a trooper to help whatever platoon needs his help *Went MIA with a large chunk of the legion 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *His name came from a joke because of how his dreads stand up and define gravity *Adopted his design from Lady Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters